deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Taka
Taka is a playable character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Taka vs. Greninja (By GalacticAttorney) * Taka vs Jago (By RoaringRexe) * Leonardo vs Taka (Completed) * Ninjamon VS Taka * Sly Cooper vs. Taka (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akali (League of Legends) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) History Taka is a human-fox hybrid, sporting a human body shape with fox ears and tail. He was raised in a ninja academy and was bestowed his switchblades by his shishou (ししょう, Japanese for master in the sense of owning a dojo) at a young age, showing much promise. It was this promise that attracted House Kamuha into kidnapping the young Taka and brainwashing him, leading him to believe he was a lifelong prodigy of House Kamuha, led by the shadowy Maza. After becoming her most promising son, she sent him to assassinate his original shishou, which he did without a second thought. The familiar surroundings of his old dojo, however, stirred repressed memories and allowed Taka to break free of Maza's control, letting him escape to the Halcyon Fold in search of his forgotten past. He eventually became an ally of the guns-for-hire rabbit-human hybrid Gwen, and together with her he took revenge upon Maza for what she made him do. Death Battle Info Taka is a powerful assassin who capitalizes on appearing out of nowhere to quickly cut down weakened targets or initiate a fight with his instantly-activating, high-damage attacks. His ninja training allows him to move unseen as he eliminates targets with his switchblades. Koshka: Hai!~ It's me again! So, uh, GA-sama hasn't said anything in an hour and he's kinda dead cuz of me, so I'mma do the rest of the pages for my friends, nya!~ So, first is Taka-senpai! He's, uh, kinda quiet, and doesn't talk a lot around other people, but his arm sword thingies are shiny so I like him! His tail is also fun to chase when I get bored, nya!~ Heroic Perk: House Kamuha Taka-senpai told me about these guys and they sound mean, but they make him real strong! See, every few seconds he gets a strong basic attack, which lets him move real fast gives him a stack of, uh, what was it called... "Ki", yeah! Every Ki stack senpai gets makes his attacks stronger and lets him use his Abilities faster, nya!~ He can get Ki from abilities, too! (Every few seconds, Taka's next basic attack is replaced with a Mortal Strike. Mortal Strikes deal bonus damage and grant Taka a burst of movement speed. Whenever Taka Mortal Strikes or uses an ability, he gains a stack of Ki, which speeds up his Mortal Strike timer and grants accelerated cooldown speed. Ki stacks max.) Ability 1: Kaiten Taka-senpai looks soooooo cool when he does this one! He kinda jumps and does a spinny move, see, and he cuts the person he flipped over with his blades, nya!~ (Taka flips over a targeted enemy, immune to damage while airborne. He strikes the enemy from above for strong damage.) Ability 2: Kaku Sometimes I get Taka-senpai to play hide-and-seek with me, cuz I'm really good at it, remember? Nya!~ But he always wins cuz he uses this stupid smoke bomb thing. It lets him become invisible and I can't see him then, nya... But sometimes he lets me under his box, and I get to cuddle, which is yay!~ (Taka throws a smoke bomb down at his feet and vanishes from sight, able to move around with increased speed while under a box. He can be tracked while under the cover of his box if he runs past a scout trap or a turret, and enough damage will force him out of the Kaku. Taka heals slowly while under cover, and the illusion wears off after time.) Ultimate: X-Retsu This one is Taka-senpai's strongest attack, nya!~ He jumps toward a bad guy and swings his blades, and he cuts them into pieces! Yay senpai!~ Sometimes I watch him do it when I'm hiding in the bushes! (Taka bursts through his target, carving an X with his switchblades for lethal damage. The target suffers a mortal wound, reducing their healing capabilities and taking damage over the next few seconds. Grants 3 stacks of Ki.) Gallery 4x4_TakaT1.jpg|Shiro Kage Taka I SK Taka 2.png|Shiro Kage Taka II SK Taka 3.jpg|Shiro Kage Taka III uqzXx1n.jpg|Night Shadow Taka DA Taka.jpg|DeviantArt of Taka. Taka's Biggest Trick.jpg|This is obviously where Taka got his skills from. Kaiten.jpg|Kaiten Kaku.jpg|Kaku X-Retsu.jpg|X-Retsu House-Kamuha.jpg|House Kamuha Quotes Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Half Human Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:US Combatants Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior